Noah of Defiance
by DarkAngelWolf2004
Summary: Naruto is a Noah, and some crazy stuff happens, join Allen, Naruto, Road, Kyuu and the voice known as Alex as Naru decides what she really wants. Fem!Naruto Noah!Allen and Naruto Good!Kyuu ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah Naruko and Kuruma decide to go on the adventure of a lifetime, with stupid nicknames, narration and best of all Noah! Fem!Naruto Fem!Kuruma Noah!Naruto**

" **Kyuu-chan talking to Naruto mentally,"  
** _ **"Naruto talking to Kyuu-chan mentally,"**_

" _Narrator,"_

"Kyuuuuuuuuuu….. I'm bored," Naru whines to the Kitsune in her body

" _Naru-chan was kicking a pebble in the training ground forest, that day she had been hit by candyfloss and insulted by the her girly teammate, her sensei the pervert was reading her worse nemeses all session. Icha Icha,"_

"Shut up no one asked for your input," Naru whines again

" _My name is Alex,"_

"Do you have a gender?"

" _No I don't,"_

"Poor you," Naru says in a pitying tone. "Anyways, I'm borrrrrrrrrrrrrred,"

" **Then do something,"** Kyuu says

"But whaaaaat Kyuuuuu-chaaaan?" she says singingly

" **Go train in the forest of death or something,"** she replies

"Sounds like a plan to me!" she jumps up and starts to head over to the forest of death,

" _While Naru-chan was heading to the forest of death a group of 3 people arrived at the gates,"_

"Alex am I meant to know this?"  
 _"No but it is handy to know, so ehem, the 3 people were strange to say the least one a little girl with blue hair, another a boy with wavy blue hair and a boy younger than the other two with perfect white hair."_

"Are you hitting on him?"

" _Maybeee,"_ the narrator Alex says innocently Naru sighs

"Uh-huh you like him, well you can't have him can you disembodied voice,"

" _You're so mean Naru-chan,"_ she arrives in the forest and starts attacking a tree.

"Alex?"  
 _"Yes?"_

"Shut up," Naru sits under the tree and sighs the clearing has the most amazing lake lit by sunlight it is in a hidden part of the forest

" _No,"_

"Fine," Naru takes off her shoes, and puts her feet in the water she laughs as she goes until her knees.

" _What are you doing?"  
_ "Going in the water duh," Naru says and she jumps and lands on the surface of the water

" _Naru-chan is being a badass while the group of three look around the village for someone. Naru-chan is now thinking whether she should go and walk up a waterfall or dance on the pretty lake."_ Naru laughs and sighs, as she sits on the water. _"She opted for neither and just wishes to_

 _enjoy the sun,"_

"Silly Alex, man no clouds this is sweet," she says and looks at the sky

" **Naru-chan do you have schizophrenia?"  
** "No, why?"  
 **"There are two other things in here and they are creeping me out, not to mention the fact being in a sewer doesn't help."**

"Kyuu needs to quit being a baby,"  
 _"Naru is telling of the kitsune in her body for being scared of nothing, while the group that entered the village and the hottie are still looking for whoever they are looking for."_

"SHUT UP ALEX!" Kyuu and Naru shout.

 **With A, R and T (figure out who)**

"Road are you sure they are in this village?" Tyki asks Road a girl with spiky blue hair

"Yes Tyki I am sure they are someone in this village, the question is who?" Road says

"SHUT UP ALEX!" two voices in the distance shout

"You guys heard that, right?" Allen asks

"Yeah," Tyki and Road say together

"So do we go towards it or what?" Allen asks

"Towards it!" Road says and they walk towards where they heard the noise.

 **Back with Naru-chan**

" _You are soooooo mean!"_ Alex complains. _"After shouting at yours truly, Naru-chan had attracted the attention of the group and the hottie."_ Naru groans and stands on the water and starts walking towards the land.

"I am pretty sure the noise was from around here," a girl's voice says

" _The group of three had been locating where the shout came from, they are closing in on Naru-chan, what will cute little Naru do?"_ Naru ran up the cliff wall and started running to the building on the cliff used for chunin exams. She hides in the building. _"Naru decided to run and the group heard the footsteps and picked up the pace now they are trying to get up the cliff."_

 **With A, R and T again**

"How do we get up the cliff?" Allen asks

"Hold on shounen," Tyki says grabbing Allen and flying up and Road did it by herself.

"Do you think they are in there?" Allen asks

"Let's go look then," Road says walking in. "Hello anyone here?!" she shouts and it echos

"Wow look at that pit, what do you think they do down there?" Tyki says

"I don't know? Now let's keep looking for the person with an incredibly loud voice," Road says

 **Naru-chan**

I am hiding in the shadows underneath the viewing area and listened to the conversation,

"Come out, we're not here to hurt anyone," the white head shouts,

" _Naru-chan needs to go out and meet the group and hottie or I will make her, while Naru decides the group search the place top to bottom."_

"Fine I'll go out," she hisses and uses shadow walk to appear in the shadows on the viewing area by the group's position. "Yo," she says doing a small wave,

"Yay they came out," the girl says

"What is your name?" the white says

" _The hottie is sooooo cute!"_ Alex exclaims

"Naruto but I prefer Naru, or Naru-chan to friends, or annoying Narrators," she adds the last part quietly

"Naru, your soooo cute," the girl jumps at her. "I'm Road,"  
"Hi my name is Allen," the white haired boy says

"Tyki,"

"Nice to meet you guys, but umm, is there a reason you were following me, I mean into the forest known as the forest of death."

"Yeah we were sent to find someone, who is able to join our family, that person would be you,"

"Would, be, me? Eh?" she was utterly confused

"Yes, you!" she says jumping on Naru again

" _Naru Road has a sweet tooth and has a crush on Allen, Tyki is a smoker and a gambler and Allen is like you in many ways, and an all time poker champion. Hope that helps,"_

"Uh huh and I am able how, wait I am going to take a guess something to do with blood or genes and why should I join a family I know nothing about?"  
"Wow smart kid, well because if you don't when the noah gene awakens you won't have any help with it." Tyki says smirking

"Okay but you might need to wait while I make arrangements, I don't want to be attacked on first sight when I enter the village. So you can stay at my place,"  
"Okay sounds like a plan," Road says and Naru leads them to a cottage just outside the village in the most amazing scenery they had scene. She unlocks the door and pushes it open

"Come in why don't you," she says the corridor has 6 doors. "That door is the living room, that one is the kitchen, in the middle to the right is the bathroom, my room is behind that and on the left in the middle is the spare room and at the back is a room that is off limits."  
"What is in there?"  
"A study and it is off limits," she says again and she walks towards the door. "Go explore, the house is quite big, oh and if the room suddenly gets cold that is just a friend, who is dead, and I couldn't give a damn about being dead."  
"Okey dokey," Road says and Naru enters the study she picks up a pen and writes a letter the the hokage about setting up a meeting in the next three days to discuss something important.

"Okami, can you take this to the hokage and wait for a reply?" A wolf appears

"Yes miss," the wolf leaves the window with the note in hand now in human form

"How is this house so big it looks tiny on the outside?" Allen asks Naru sets the traps up and leaves the study she finds them in the living area.

"Yeah I know it looks small, so who is up for a game?"  
"A game?! Yay!" Road says. "What should we play?"

"2 truths and a lie,"  
"Okay, I'm first, I like Allen Walker, I have been all over the world and I like sweets,"  
"You haven't been all over the world have you, I am sure you still need to go over the elemental nations." Naru says

"Yeah but you know nothing about us, soooo what do you do?"  
"I have a 'friend' who keeps me up to date with those who enter the village,"  
"Okay you go next," Road points to Naru

"Okay I am a ninja, I hate ramen and I connect to canines well,"

"The ninja one," Allen says

"Wrong, actually I love ramen,"  
"Sweet!" Road says and a wolf enters the room.

"There's a wolf in here?" Allen states

"Oh Okami the reply,"

"Hokage will see you at 5:00pm today," it growled out and disappeared. The time is 2 at the moment

"Great, I might be able to leave by tomorrow," Naru says. "So let's carry on, Allen how about you?"  
"Okay I was hated by pretty much everyone, I like red and I eat a lot,"  
"Red you probably hate it don't you," Naru says

"Yeah but I thought you would go for the first one,"  
"My 'friend' said you were like me in a few ways, I guess the first one is like me, a lot, except the only people who like me would be those who are not human. Anyways Tyki your last," Naru says

"Right I play strip poker, I use to be at Allen's neck and I like studying,"  
"Studying no one can like it, I do it because I have to but studying is too much of a drag,"

"Yep," Tyki says they talk until around 4:00pm,

"Right let's start heading to the hokage's office," Naru says

"Okay," Allen says and they leave the cottage and Naru locks it again, they walk to the tower arriving ¾ of an hour later.

"Right come on then," she says going up the steps Allen looks tired and Road and Tyki look bored. "If you do this I'll let you see the study," she says that peaked their interests and they walk up the steps, 5 minutes early to meet Tsunade, Naru knocks,

"Yes?" a female voice says, Naru opens the door. "Naru what do you need to talk about that you actually want to make an appointment?"  
"Right yeah so these people said I can be part of their family, but I am pretty sure they don't live in Konoha. I thought before I decide I talk to you I don't want to become a missing-nin."  
"Right, you can do that Naru but I guess you still want to be a ninja,"  
"Yeah, that's right so I thought we could sort out a schedule or something,"  
"Well what do these people think you could do?" Tsunade asks

"Well a schedule might work but we also do mission sort of thing,"  
"Well we could register your family to konoha so Naru can still be part of both, what sort of missions do you do?"  
"Assassinations," Tyki says. "But we only assassinate a certain group of people, so whatever Naru wants to do is fine,"  
"Well if you register as a clan to konoha I will still be a ninja here, and I will be part of the family. As well as using my house as a main base of operation while we are here, so I can do that and I will give Tsunade a messenger wolf to send messages to me."  
"Okay, so we don't need the head of clan to do this, so here are the forms for a clan of konoha, and Naru sort out which one and don't give me Okami,"  
"I wouldn't dare give up Okami," Tyki and Road do the application while Naru was telling Sara what to do.

"Done," Road says and gives the applicant to Tsunade and Sara now is connected to the office and Naru.

"Okay Naru you can join your family now," Tsunade says

"Yay, I have to pack so you guys can stay the night," They nod and head off to the cottage it is now 7 and they are all in the kitchen eating ramen and dango.  
"So Naru, you think it will work?"  
"Yeah anyways even if you are branch you get called by the clan name so I need to know what they will formally call me,"

"Right Naruto Noah,"  
"Okay, so who is going to see the study like a promised." Naru says

"Yes!" Road says as they walk into the study. "Books, scrolls, and more books, what do you do in here?"  
"Huh oh I do something call read forbidden stuff for someone of my stature."  
"Oooooo, big cupboard," Road says and she opens it to a room where she does art stuff.

" _Poor Naru-chan's privacy has been invaded, blue is looking around, hottie is staring at the piano and the teez master though not showing it is amazed by the artwork on the walls,"_ Alex came back from a day trip to the zoo.

"Yeah I needed to do something other than destroy so why not create, I mean I don't think I will be forgiven if I destroy the village. They don't like it when I do pranks in the village either," she says

"So you took this up to keep out of trouble?" Allen asks  
"Yeah, pretty much, I make my own music,"

"So do you play by yourself all the time or what?" Allen asks

"Nah I have two friends we make a band which we don't know what to call we were thinking like K9 or The Canine Sisters."

"What do you do?"  
"Well I am the lead singer and depending on the song I play guitar or piano, the others play guitar, bass or drums as well as back up singers. Although we are all working for a trumpet or saxophone as well."

"So are you just a band for fun?" Road asks

"Well I would like to go into music if I am ever unable to do ninja work, to be honest I have been thinking of quitting and just using the skills for something else, I mean the council will shut up and I won't have them breathing down my neck anymore."

"Why do they do that?" Tyki asks

"Something my parents did to me when I was a newborn means they don't trust me, and the fact I destroyed about 10 square feet of forest when I was angry once," Tyki whistles

" _Ooo can I join if I get myself a body can I join, please please please!"_ Naru was getting annoyed at the narrator

"You could probably get jobs around britain for a while and move out from there," Allen says

"Yeah," Naru says. "Well I am going to bed and I will pack in the morning, don't touch anything, oh and watch out for the traps."  
"Traps?" Road and Allen asks and Naru sets one off at that moment to drop them in a pit, Tyki laughs to himself.

"I think she will fit in just fine," Tyki says

"Yeah except, she is faster, has more stamina, most likely has a good aim and can make traps that caught us." Road says as they start to get out of the hole.

" _And so Tyki, Road and Allen were stuck sleeping in the hole for the night while Naru-chan had a nice comfy bed."_

 **I hope you enjoy, please review and tell me what you think, I don't know I have never done this sort of story before. So yeah see ya when I upload next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI I am back and if you came from Not All Demons Are Bad, I am putting it on hold since I need my chief editor back and that happens when I go back to school. Anyways my sister is the editor for this one so let's go!  
"Insiders talking to Naruto mentally,"  
** _ **"Naruto talking to the Insiders mentally,"**_

" _Alex the Narrator,"_

Naru wakes up to screeching,

"NARU HELP US!" Road was screeching Naru ignores it and goes for a shower, after that she changed into black leggings and a short sleeved bubblegum pink shirt that hugged her body. She walks to her study, and looks down the hole,

"Did you sleep well?" Naru asks

"No, not at all," Road says Allen and Tyki are playing poker,

"You know most people would get out of here by now," Naru says and she pushes the wall and it goes in, it makes a staircase hidden in the floor.

"How did you do this?" Allen asks

"I have had practise, especially when I lived in the village I had to make traps to protect myself and property. I will go back and you guys can go do something," Naru goes to pack and the group of noah look at each other

"Road are you sure she is just a Noah?" Tyki asks taking out his cigarettes and is about to light one

"NO SMOKING!" Naru shouts as it burns to ashes

"I am pretty sure, the Noah we were looking for was the Noah of Elements, ultimately stronger than most Noah and all innocence." Road says and she has a lollipop out of nowhere. Now how did Naru know about Tyki?

" _I told her you idiot,"_ Alex says to the lovely readers

 **Now to Naru who had just finished packing clothes**

"I swear Alex stop insulting everyone except me and Kyuu, or Allen,"  
 _"Road is eating a lollipop and Tyki is mourning the loss of his cigarette, hottie is just smiling awkwardly."_ Naru sighs and goes to pack her scrolls and books,

"What are you doing?" Road says childishly, watching Naru grab specific scrolls and books,

"These are one of a kind books and scrolls that I need to study," Naru replies

"Eh?" Road says

"Basically I am grabbing summoning scrolls and books on sealing, and chakra abilities level 10," Naru says as she closes a scroll and puts it on her arm and it disappeared.

"Okay, when can we have breakfast,"  
"Now, I'm finished packing, we will eat and then we will leave,"

"Yay! Okay what are we having?" Allen says Naru shrugs, and walks off to make something to eat, which turned out to be a cooked breakfast with eggs, bacon, sausages, mushrooms and the rest of that stuff. "This is good," Allen says Naru smiles and goes on with her own,

"So Naru yesterday we heard two voices, shouting at the person called Alex," Tyki starts

"Oh yeah Alex," Naru puts on a foxy grin

" _You forgot about me?! You meanie!"_

"You forgot about that?" Allen asks

"Well I forgot that Alex existed, actually I don't remember a lot of yesterday, let's see, Kyuu complains about two new presences. Alex appears and starts narrating, Alex gets a crush on Allen, and dropping you guys in the pit." Tyki and Road exchange glances.

"Two new presences?" Road asks

"Ah it's nothing," Naru says and she finishes her food

"Well let's get set to go," Road says and a door appears, Naru grabs a backpack from her room. They walk through the door and appear in an office, of sorts. "Millenie we're back!" she shouts Naru massages her now hurt ears,

"Ow," she says

"Oh did my shouting hurt your ears?" Road asks

"Yeah, thanks for that," Naru says the last part sarcastically. "Onye na- ewute," (Man that hurt,)

"What?" Allen asks

"Onye na- ewute," I repeat he looks confused Road stares Tyki just laughs at the fact Allen can't understand me.

"Allen she said, Man that hurt,"  
"Oh," he says out of realisation

"Nyere m aka Kyuu," Naru says (Help me Kyuu) blankly

"So we are you speaking Igbo all of a sudden?" Tyki asks Naru looks at him

"Ka m na nwetara nsogbu na ya," Naru says Tyki shrugs, (Got a problem with it?)

"You found them?" a man comes in, he looked idiotic.

"E cuditshme," (Weird)  
"Are you gonna keep changing languages?" Tyki asks

"Nëse unë dua të," (If I want to)

"Uh-huh you do that then," Tyki says

"Mislya, che sŭm shte umre tuk," (I think I am gonna die here)

"How many languages do you know?" Road asks

"Všichni," (All of them)

"How many languages has she gone through while she has been here?" Allen asks

"5 Allen she has said words in five different languages not including English," Road says

"So who are you?" the guy who entered said

"I am myself, your turn," Naru says they sweatdrop

"I am The Earl of the Millennium, but you can call me Earl,"

"Okay my name is Naruto, I prefer Naru,"

"Okay Naru, welcome to the Noah family," he says

"I don't understand something, why do you guys have two spirits?" Naru asks not saying she had like 5 spirits in her now,

" _They are Noah they are advanced humans, they get the spirit of their first ancestor and all their memories."_ Alex explains,

"Oh nevermind I don't need to know," Naru says quickly they look confused. "So how many is there in this family,"

"There is 15," Road says. "Including you of course," she says and goes to tackle Naru into a hug she shadow walks behind her.

"No," Naru says plainly and pushed her head and she falls over,

"I like her," Allen says to Tyki, Tyki nods in response,  
"Oww, first you put us in a hole all night and then this," Road whines

" _Road is now complaining about something that was her own fault, while hottie and cancer enhancer are talking about why they like Naru-chan."_

"So Tyki you not mourning the cigarette anymore?" Naru asks

"I still don't know how you knew I had it," Tyki says. "And how you burnt it to a crisp from your bedroom."

"I'm epic, don't like it, tough," she says

"Why don't you guys show Naru her room?" Earl suggests to stop a fight that might start

"Yeah come on Naru-chan," Road says dragging her saying it quite loud and next to her

"Ow you hurt my ears again," she tells Road

"Seriously why are your ears so sensitive?" she asks

"Because they are so stop it or they will start bleeding, I swear my ears don't get hurt at agonizing screams." she says and mutters about the last part to herself they walk through the corridors and they arrive at a door with 15 symbols on it.

"Here's your door, I'll come and get you later for dinner, or if I'm bored, bye." she says and skips off down the halls, Naru enters the room and gets to work. The bedroom has a single bed in the bottom right corner, it has a window seat on the two windows in the room and a set of glass doors with a black vine design leading to a balcony. The bed by the way creme and white, the walls have a black swirl design like in tattoos and a darkish grey background, there is a walk in wardrobe, a bathroom which is styled with aqua blue tiles on the walls and a white tiled floor. It has bookshelf in the top left corner styled with a desk, the curtains are indigo at the top and getting to a light purple going down. There is a sitting area in the bottom left corner, in the middle of the room is a dark red rug and a coffee table surrounded by pillows. There is also an off side room with a note that suddenly appeared from Road.

 _You can do band practise in here, Road  
_ It says Naru enters to a room with a platform with a bass, guitar, piano and drum kit all have an area for a mic, and there is an audience area with a table at the back for drinks and snacks

" _ **Kyuu, Okami what do you think?"**_ she asks mentally

" **Amazing thank her later though, we got traps to set,"** Kyuu says I nod and start putting traps around the rooms, most of them have a ways that puts dried and finely powdered hemp. It is undetectable to the human nose but an animal in the feline or canine section should be able to smell it.

 **Time skip**

Road knocks on Naru's

"Naru time for dinner," she says Naru exits the room and Road sees that she has put everything away already and it was more than she thought.

"Let's go," Naru says and shuts the door behind her. "By the way do you have any mind rapists in the family?" Naru asks on their way, Road looks like she would start laughing

"Why do you ask that?" she says

"Well I have met people who went into my mind, I think they all killed themselves," Naru says the last part gravely.

"You have a scary mind, I wanna see when you go to sleep," Road says happily they arrive at two double doors. Road opens them and drags Naru to sit next to her, there were five people their already, Tyki, Allen and unknown to Naru's knowledge, Wisely, Lulubell and Skin. Wisely was trying to look into the new girl's mind (AKA Naru)

" _5 eyed turban head is raping your mind,"_ Alex says. _"Unfortunately Naru has unbeatable defenses also known as demons, protecting her mind and he was quickly blocked out."_

"So Naru what is your mindscape like," Road says

"Too loud, that's for sure,"

" **HEY!"** six voices shout

"Loud?" Road asks

" **We heard you!"** they shout again at Naru, in response Naru makes a poker table to shut them up.

"What you guys talking about?" Allen asks

"Well I was asking about Naru's mindscape and all I got was it is loud,"

"You asked Wisely to take a look?" Allen asks

"Wisely, you got into her mind yet?!" Road says across the table

"I can't get in,"  
"Well duh, I built mind shields to stop Ibiki the worst person ever, from reading my mind. I did that when I was like 5,"  
"Why did he do that?" Allen asks

"In Konoha there used to be a civilians council, who despise me." Naru starts and laughs. "Yeah so every time I did good in school I got interrogated by Ibiki, my main name they called me was demon brat. Ninja who have killed go in this thing called a Bingo Book, my title, Konoha's Demon," Naru says with a smile

"Konoha's Demon? So why did you get that title?" Road asks smiling

"Because I'm sadistic, and I killed a group of 50 people in the blink of an eye, man that was fun," she says remembering Gato's army, two twins walk in that go by the title Jasdevi, smelling like hemp and Naru immediately picked it up they were talking to each other. Lulubell also smelt it and saw that Naru also smelt it. Naru shadow walks behind them. "Hi the names Naru and I must ask why do you smell like hemp?"

"Huh?" they asks Lulubell watches,

"I have little traps set around my room and that is what is put on the people who end up unfortunate enough to enter the room. So why do you smell like it," they look nervous

"Umm," they say together.

"How comes we can't smell it?" the blonde says,

"You don't have advanced sense of smell, I do, therefore I want to know where you were?" she says smiling quite evilly,

"We went in your room, we wanted to play a prank on the newbie, but we didn't know what to do when we entered." the dark haired one stops

"You decided to try and get dirt on me but found, you couldn't read anything?" Naru finishes they nod. "Well fact one I don't like my privacy invaded," she says and makes a clone behind them who puts an explosive tag on their backs. She walks back over to Road and makes the hand sign to set it off. She sniggers as she sat back down. "Idiots," she says Road looks at her

"What was that?" she asks

"Explosive tag, amazing for pranks, and getting back at those who snoop through others belongings."

" _The twins are now disoriented, and stumbling to their place at the table,"_

"Well that made them dizzy," Naru says

"Yeah," Road says

"So tomorrow I can show you my band members, or now, or whenever," Naru says

"Wait how can you do it now?" Allen asks

"Well there are some perks when your body is connected to your band members," Naru says smiling. The twins were being really loud and it hurt Naru's ears, she smiles evilly and ties the twins to their chairs and puts duct tape on their mouths.

"You know that just makes me like you," Tyki says joining the conversation. Who would believe it had only been 5 minutes. Then a replica Tyki walked in,

"Daddy," Road says running to hug him

"What happened to Jasdevi?"

"They were too loud and the new girl dealt with them,"

"New girl?"

"Yeah," she drags him to Naru,

"Hi I'm Naruto, Naru for short,"

"What were your parents thinking when they named you?" he asks

"A hero in their favorite story, too bad I never met them, I must have bad luck cause they died the day I was born." Naru says

"You're an orphan?"  
"Yep living by myself since I was 5,"

"I'm Sheril, why were you not in an orphanage,"

"I was… but they kicked me out and if I did keep count well I am pretty sure they tried to kill me at least 60 times after I was 2."  
"Why would they do that?" he asks with concern

"Hmm, well if the nickname demon brat is anything to go by, I would say they thought I was a demon. Hell since when could two humans produce a demon? Nah, they were just idiots, only about 3 people didn't think that the others were just ugh." Naru says

"Demon brat? That's mean," Allen says

"Yeah, but now that I think about it, I never liked them and now if they say it, they would be partly correct," Naru says. "But out of all the 100 times the village tried to poison me I learnt something, poison makes me high."

"I did not know that does that to someone," Lulubell says

"It doesn't usually but a little uniqueness doesn't hurt, man those days when they did it I was an idiot."

"So do you know how your parents died?" he asks

"Demon attack, like a proper fox demon attacked, best thing now is that I want revenge I ended up friends with it."

"Sounds like a great plan," Tyki says sarcastically, The Earl walks in Naru, 4 are missing.

" _And the food was laid on the table Naru-chan noticed the most of the males, were pigs, except Cancer Enhancer, Perverted Womanizer, 5 eyed turban head and the twins, who frankly cannot eat. Older than she looks is eating her food, Feline girl is lapping milk up in a cat form, receiving growls from the wolf and the fox. Naru eats happily, but politely. Sweet Tooth was staring at his food like it is a monster. Hottie and weirdo stuffing their faces, even though weirdo should not be able to eat with that smile."_ Small talk happens around the table, the only sound that wasn't talking was the muffled screams of the twins.

"What did I miss?" The Earl asks

"Well basically Jasdevi went into Naru's room looking for dirt on her but she found out cause she is awesome with her traps. She made a piece of paper explode on them and then when they sat down they were too loud, and Naru having sensitive ears decided to shut them up with rope and duct tape." Road said quite quickly,

"I see and no one if going to release them," A series of shakes go around the table

"I like it," Tyki says. "It's quieter than normal,"

"Hey Tyki, Allen do you play poker?" Naru asks  
"Yeah but I wouldn't play with him," Tyki says indicating Allen,

"I would," Naru says. "My room after dinner, oh and watch out for traps," Naru says

"What did you do all afternoon?" Road asks

"Well I put my stuff away, talked to Kyuu and Okami for a bit, then set up traps all over the room."  
"What did you do this time you're not on the ground floor?" Road asks

"Well there is the scent one, and the water, I think I put something else to fall on people what was it?" she says

"You forgot?" Road asks

"Yeah it will come to me in a sec,"

" _You put Fluoroantimonic acid in one of the buckets,"_ Alex helped Naru

"Umm that's it Fluoroantimonic acid," she says

"Where did you get that?" Tyki asks

"Well I can't remember that story, I think I found it in a cave, that's right there is this creepy guy call Orochimaru and I stole it from him, for no reason whatsoever." Naru says

"Your evil," Road says smiling. "I like that,"

"Yeah you should have seen this guy, he looked like a snake, literally,"

"So Naru what do you think of the family so far?" Allen asks

"It is okay I mean this is the first time I have had family, that are human," she says the last part quietly but Road heard it only just but would ask about it later. When dinner was over Road, Allen, Tyki and Naru went to Naru's room, Naru and the boys played poker for a bit

"How the hell is she winning?!" Tyki and Allen say together Road and Naru giggle a bit,

"Well now that is done, because I am bored what do you want to do?"

"I am going to bed," Allen said and he left,

"I want to know what the scroll thing on the desk is about," Road says,

"Oh it was a jutsu I was working on, a new clone,"

"Sweet, what should we do, I know truth or dare!" Road says

"Okay," Tyki says Naru just shrugs

" _Naru-chan be careful with this game,"_ Alex warns

"Okay then Naru truth or dare?" Road says

"Truth," Naru says

"Okay what did you mean at dinner by human family?" she asks

"Oh that, um well I have consider most of my friends family, so heh, I made friends with some weird things over my life, like the fox." she says. "Tyki truth or dare?" Naru says

"Truth," he says

"What is the most idiotic thing you've done?" Naru asks

"When I first became a Noah, one of my powers allows me to walk through objects, and I didn't have full control, I walked into a wall, in front of Road." Naru was laughing so hard Road was also laughing. "Road, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to search Naru's wardrobe," Tyki says

" _I facepalm at the idiocy of the Cancer Enhancer,"_ Alex says Road walks in and looks at the clothes

"Naru I like the clothes you wear, very stylish," Road says as she looks at the clothe, she looks on the top shelf to find diaries of the years. "I found diaries!" Road says excited, Naru walks in and grabs two diaries

"You can read these ones the other ones have very personal stuff in them," she hands them to Road

"But I want to read that one," Road says pointing to a black and red one,

"No, that one is the worst," Naru says and shoos her out the wardrobe

"Well we can read Naru's diaries, what age are these from?" Road asks

"Um 4 and 5, my last years in the orphanage and after, some stuff in them is quite disturbing," Naru says they start reading the one when Naru was 4.

"Great handwriting," Tyki says

 **(The Italic here is the diary, don't read if sensitive to darkish subjects)**

 _Date- 13/4/1690_

 _To whoever reads this in the future, sorry for the blood, I was just brutally beaten by the villagers. No one cares to treat them, but I'm a fast healer so it should be fine, today I was with The Hokage, trying to find something to do. He says that he doesn't mind if I stay with him during the day, he kept on glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I don't know why? Anyways, today the beating was really bad, I am not sure what the term is but I think one of them said it was called raip, sorry if I spelt that wrong. They slashed me with knives which were on fire, it stung. I don't know what I did to them but it must have been bad. Well I need to clean myself up since know one else will care._

 **(It's Over)**

"Ouch knives on fire?" Road says

"They covered them in gasoline at set them a light," Naru explains

"I have to say that your spelling is very good for someone that age, only one mistake, but that is one I wouldn't actually expect a 4 year old to know." Tyki compliments Naru yawns

"We should probably leave you to get some sleep," Road says getting up and Tyki does the same and leave the room.

" _ **Um Kyuu, Okami?"**_

" **Yes Kit/Pup,"** they say together

" _ **Can you sleep with me?"**_

" **Sure kit,"  
"Of course pup," **Okami says and appear as an adult fox and wolf with nine tails, Naru goes to her wolf, fox hybrid pup that also has nine tails. They go under the bed Kyuu goes first and the Okami making a clearing area between them, Naru goes to the area and the demons go around her and they sleep together. Kyuu and Okami stay up for a bit and discuss about Naru and her progress, physically and mentally.

 **Timeskip**

Road walks into Naru's bedroom seeing as she missed breakfast, she looks at the bed, it's made and there is no Naru. She looks at the window seats, no, she looks everywhere in the room. She knows she hasn't left the room so where is she? Road goes to the bed and looks under it, she sees a fox, a wolf and a mix of the two all having nine tails. The fox opens one of it's eyes and observes Road and shuts it again, comfortable they won't hurt Naru. Road gives up and leaves the room to go find someone to help her find Naru, she walks into a room with Tyki, Allen, Sheryl and Wisely all talking.

"Hey Road, can't find Naru?" Allen asks,

"Yeah," the door opens and the wolf had followed her. "It's the wolf?" Road asks

"You know you did find her," it says it was a female

"Huh,"  
"And you disturbed our sleep, Kuruma isn't very happy, you're lucky you didn't wake the pup." it growls out

"Where did you come from?" ignoring the question Okami carries on  
"Naru is like a child most of us never had, now figure out who the pup is,"  
"Naru…" Allen says

"Correct, she needs some time to figure stuff out, you know, she is a very fragile girl, she is sadistic, but that comes from the demons. I trust you can figure out why," Okami says and she rushes back to Naru.

"Okami," Kyuu greets the wolf as it enters,

"Kuruma, how is Naru?" she asks and hears whimpering Okami quickly goes to Naru's side and comforts the girl, their tails wrap around the girl. "I'm afraid that bringing back these memories will make a relapse from the time she destroyed anyone who came within 5 meters of her." Okami nuzzles the girl hoping to wake her up

"I don't want that to happen or any of the other stuff," Kyuu says. "Come on Kit, wake up," Kyuu says the girl starts to move a bit, her eyes open quite quickly. "Are you okay Kit?" Kyuu asks and Naru just snuggles closer to them, Okami nudges her with her nose.

"Naru, your friend Road came in a little while ago," Okami says Naru looks out under the curtains of the bed

"Kyuu kaayo ko nahadlok mao kini nga sa tinuod," (Kyuu I'm so scared it felt so real,) Naru says crying into Kyuu's fur

"Kit it's okay, you're safe," Kyuu says and looks at Okami. "So what do you want to do today?" Kyuu asks Naru

"I forgot to write a diary entry, I'll do that and we can do band practise," Naru says and the demons breath a sigh of relief. "What did you think I wanted to do?" she asks and she walks out from under the bed and turns into human form. She goes for a shower and changes into a white sundress that stopped at the middle of her thighs, black legging shorts that stop after the knee and black flats. She puts her hair into pigtails, when she went to the room again, Kyuu and Okami were in their human form, she writes in her diary. Kyuu's human form has mid length blood orange coloured hair, red eyes and a tanned complexion. Okami has stone blue short hair, cloud grey eyes and a pale complexion.

"Done let's get to work," Naru says shutting a light blue diary, they walk into the band practise room. "Okami have you made any new songs?" Naru asks

"Yeah here," she passes over the scores and lyrics, they look over them.

"Kyuu?" Naru asks

"Yeah I can do this, let's get work," Kyuu says and they go to the appropriate instruments and practise the song before they start singing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay sorry for the long wait but I have a new teacher at school who loathes me finds a reason to give me detention in most lessons anyways let's continue this is a week after last chapter, read and review.**

" _How the week went by for Naru and hold up… Cancer Enhancer is going to smoke a cigarette, Naru-chan stop him!"_

 **With the Noah, Tyki, Road, Allen, Wisely, Sheryl and The Earl (Weirdo)**

Tyki's cigarette just caught fire and burnt to ashes

"Not again," he complains,

"Ha Naru just stopped you from smoking again, without being in the room," Allen laughs Road is laughing as well

"I don't think she likes people smoking," Wisely says

"NAH I JUST WANT TO ANNOY HIM!" you heard a shout down the hall.

"Why?" Tyki says mourning the death of his 50th cigarette to that monster

"I'm going to congratulate her on this one!" Road says running out the door with Allen, Tyki following suit shortly after to make sure they don't get into trouble. "NARUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" she says and opens the door to see Naru smiling sweetly,

"Hi Road,"

"You okay?" Allen asks

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says smiling but you could see the hurt in her eyes Road was watching out the corner of her eye as was Tyki.

"Okay what do I do?" she questions herself

" _Naru-chan has started to turn Noah a little early if I must say, Cancer Enhancer and Old Lady are catching onto this as is Hottie."_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Allen asks

"Yep just fine," she says

" _Naru-chan you should tell them or you can wait for them to find out by themselves, that's fine as well"_ while contemplating the decision Road and Tyki were discussing about what to do. Naru stopped and sat at the desk and decided to read for the rest of the day. One hand on the book the other on her forehead,

"We're off," Tyki says as they all leave the room Naru let's out a shaky breath, she put the book aside after replacing the bookmark and puts her head against the desk. Embracing the cool wooden surface,

" _Naru-chan are you okay, I heard the process is very painful, it changes every human cell in your body. Wait if it's human cell, ha you'll only be half Noah and it's won't take as long, right, no it will take as long."_ Alex is ranting. _"I got it, it will hurt more because your body will adjust to having two inhuman cell, therefore making you no longer human, wait the Noah are super humans, oh god this is confusing."_ Naru walks to the bathroom and looks in the mirror, a cut is starting to appear, in cross shapes, but right now they are really thin, next to her is a grinning shadow with white circles for eyes.

"I'm glad you are accepting me, Naru-chan I am your noah," it says Naru stares at it

"Whatever," she says and leaves the bathroom. "Well this is annoying," she says poking at the cut. "Oh well I'll put up with it, I mean I went through a demon one so how bad is turning into an advanced human?"  
 _"Ah ha it won't hurt as much because you have a high tolerance for pain but it will take just as long, oooooo Road is coming back with Tyki and Sheryl."_ Naru goes back to her book she can hear footsteps about 20 meters away, she sighs.

"Well this is idiotic and I can't give a damn about what is happening," she says to herself and she actually starts reading the book

"Naru?" Road says opening the door

"Yeah Road?" she asks not leaving the book, they walk towards her and turn her chair around. Tyki prys her hand away from her forehead,

"Naru you're going through the change," Tyki says analysing the one cross shape that is appearing

"Yeah no dips sherlock," she says sarcastically

"So you knew?" Road asks worried she would keep something this important to herself

"Not exactly, but I knew something was happening,"

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Sheryl asked

"Well when you're someone like me you usually keep things to yourself,"

"You know, I'm surprised you're not screaming in pain, what happens is really painful," Tyki says again being stupid

"Once again no dip sherlock," she says again.

" _Naru-chan I figured it out you will be half demon, half Noah but the process will be more painful because your demon will fight it off."_ Alex will not shut up trying to think of what it will be like for Naru.

"You must have a very high pain tolerance," Sheryl says

"Yeah whatever, this is boring me so tell me what you want," she says

"I want to know why you kept it to yourself and why it's not hurting you alot," Road says she was concerned for her she thinks Naru is like a sister.

"One I don't tell a lot of things and second, it is the second time some of my genes have changed so I really don't give a damn about it. Let it do it's thing and roll with it, I have to say I prefer this than the other one." she says and turns back to the desk to read her book they look at each other and stand there,

"I find this to be a little early, Naru, when did your Noah show up?" Tyki asks

"About the time you arrived in my village, why?" she says

"See it's a little early they usually start a month after they show up or more,"

"I guess my one was a little impatient, look I don't know what you want right now," she says and turns to them.

"How do you know he appeared around that time?" Road asks

"First off it was dormant because of some stupid stuff that happened, and second, as of right now there are six spirit, souls, that sort of thing in me. Two arrived when you showed up at the village." they look at her pain filled eyes,

"Are you sure you're okay it must hurt a lot," Road says

"I should be fine I've had worse," Naru says Road looks at her

"I'll stay with Naru," she says the other two nod and leave. "Naru tell me how much pain you're in," Road says she saw a tear slip out of Naru's eye she bites her lip

"It hurts, Road it does, it hurts a lot," she says staring blankly in front of her Road was thinking of ways to help her new friend and could see a range of emotions flash in her friend's eyes.

" _Naru-chan is going through the memories of her Noah, Sadistic kid is really worried about her,"_ Alex says her voice is shaky

"Naru are you okay?" she asks looking at her

"No I am not," Naru replies. "Who knew what my Noah suffered?" she says

"Oh no I'm very sorry about this Naru but it's for your own good," Road says making her fall asleep. She carries her to the bed, and grabs a chair and sits next to her. "Well here it goes," she says and enters Naru's mind, she was in her mindscape. "It's a sewer? That is not a good sign," she says as she walks through the tunnels and finds a room with lots of noise behind it.

"Road you can come in you know I knew when you entered my mindscape," Road walks into the room to find 3 walls lined with cages that have the kanji for seal on a piece of paper. Kyuu was there talking with Okami and one other, Road noticed and in one of the cages there were two beings separated by bars. Naru was with a being who was a darker version of herself.

"Wow that is a lot to take in," Road says looking around and noticed this room was the cosiest out of all the areas of Naru's mind.

"I try and do what is best for the poor things that end up sealed in me," Naru says

"Oh you are Road it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Nindahl," the dark Naru says, she is pale with dark marks that are black out lined in dark purple that glows the style is a tribal tattoo sort of way, her eyes are just black. She is wearing a brown crop jacket over a red crop top, that stopped a little after her A cup breasts, she was wearing dark red leggings and brown knee high boots with red buckles. The clothing has several tears in it, her hair is a blood orange sort of colour that goes past her knees. On her back are two black bat wings and she has a black tiara thing in her hair following the design on the bat wings. She has a scythe that is black with red rubies in the connection of the blade to the handle, and two horns at the back with a red tip. This was in an open case on the floor.

"Same here," Road replies. "So who do we have here?" she asks

"Well you have Nindahl, Kyuu and Okami who are talking with Itom, the panther demon, Kyuu is a fox demon, Okami is a wolf demon and Nindahl is my demon half. Over there in the cage is Kerri and Amaterasu, Kerri is my Noah and Amaterasu has not told me yet, but I am too lazy to find out." Naru says

"And out of everyone here there is only one male," she says surprised

"I know," Naru says. "So uh why did you make me go to sleep, noah of dreams?" she asks

"I don't want you to be conscious and feeling the pain," Road says

"Hey she managed to join with me!" Nindahl says from now moving to talk to the caged victims

"How comes you guys are allowed out of your cages!?" you can hear a female voice whining

"Kerri can come out, Amaterasu cannot however," Naru replies and Kerri comes out. "I still don't understand you but okay," Naru says

"Naru why did the village not like you?" Road asks

"Us, they don't like Kyuu, Okami or Itom, all of which were controlled by Uchiha to attack the village, I pay the price."

"I see," she says

"Well I can tell I'm waking up now, so let's go," Naru says Road nods and they leave her mind. When they wake up Road notices that Naru has all the cuts for the stigmata on her forehead

"Wow the transformation is going quickly," Road says,

"Yeah I figured having less human cells to change, I get all the advantages, it will take less time." Naru says poking them again Road grabs her hand and she does it with the other

"Seriously stop doing that," Road says. "Do you want to go for dinner?" Road asks

"Sure why not," Naru says. "Didn't one of you say something about people not being able to stay awake or stop themselves from screaming when they go through this?" Naru asks as she stands up from the bed and it's a bit shaky, Road decided to help Naru walk.

"Yes but you and your Noah are unique," Road says as they make their way to the door after cleaning the very little blood that managed to make it out of the cuts. The time is 6pm, they make their way through the halls, Road being Naru's support, Allen was exiting his room as they passes

"Hey guys," he says and joins them

"Hey Allen can you help Naru?" Road says,

"Sure," he says and holds his arm out for Naru to grab a hold of, which she accepts gratefully. "I remember the change I was passed out for most of it," Allen says

"Yeah you were," Road says. "Now that I think about it most of us passed out for the change," Road says they approach the dining room halls and open

"Shit she's still walking," Tyki says. "How in the world?"

"I'm epic," Naru responds and Road and Allen laugh

"Woah what's happening with you?" Wisely asks

"Wisely she's going through the change and the only time she passed out was because I made her." Road says excited Naru hops onto a chair and Road sits next to her Allen on her other side

"Now to think of it your change is faster than ours," Wisely says

"That is because I have half as many human cells as you did," Naru says

"Half as many? How is that possible," Wisely says and goes through calculations in his head the twins run in and go to attack Naru for yesterday. She holds her hand to them and freezes them,

"I am really not in the mood for them," she says boredly, Sheryl enters,

"Naru still awake?" he asks with his eyebrow raised,

"Yeah," she replies,

"I am surprised," he says and sits across from them The Earl walks in

"Naru you're going through the change I see, and quite quickly may I add," he says Naru just nods  
"You know what I find weird about your mind?" Road says to Naru

"It's the cages for six when there are only three, okay the one with the newbies in is split in two so is the one on the other side and Kyuu has the bigger one."

"So who is left to roam free?" she asks

"Take a guess," she says

"Nindahl because technically she is you," Road says Naru nods clearly bored,

"Theoretically not technically, she is me but she isn't at the same time, one half of the whole," Naru corrects Road,

"Well that makes more sense," she says

"Well more of a 7th of me, but who cares about the actually thing," Naru says hand on her forehead again

"So you ever used her form?" Road asks

"Once, but that was purely against my will," she says. "And that was in front of the whole village, and you can imagine what happened after that," She says to Road

"I could but I don't wanna," she says. "Anyways why the hell is your mind so depressing outside that room?" she asks

"Well I am guessing you did not look into any of the doors but I have little to none, happy memories," Naru say

"Okay, Earl when do you think Naru can start killing exorcists,

"What did you say kill? Yay I like this family," Naru says acting like a child who entered a candy store,

"Who knew a human could want to kill so much," Skin says

"Oh no," Road says and grabs Naru's arm but it wasn't enough. Next thing you know a scythe is at Skins neck with an angry blonde behind him.

"First things first I am not human, Road can verify that," she says darkly. "Don't ever call me human, you got it?" she says malice dripping off her tongue and killing intent was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Yeah I got it," Skin says and the blonde appears back in her seat happy as ever,

"So what were we talking about again?" she asks

"Do you have bipolar or something?" Tyki asks

"Why would I have that? I just despise it when someone calls me something as low as a human," she says

"Wow since when did this happen?" Sheryl asks amazed about how much she hates humans,  
"I am pretty sure I became more than human when I was born and it escalated from there," Naru says. "And then when I was 5 I lost half of my humanity, Nindahl came in and now I am not human, so after this I will have no low human gene in me and I will be happy."  
"What are you?" Allen asks

"The embodiment of evil, at least that is what I think," she says. "So we were talking about killing," Naru says

"I don't know how powerful you are," The Earl says

"If you need an estimate, I can kill a village of people under 10 seconds, and that doesn't sound like a bad idea to me right now," she says and contemplates what she did in the past to get rid of her bloodlust.

"That actually sounds fun," Road says. "You done it before?" Road asks Naru

"I few times, they were fun, I usually just killed a few people around my village though," she says

"Why did you kill people?" Allen asks confused to why a human would do that

"Well when you have 4 demons in you, you get a lot of bloodlust, best way to get rid of it is the kill stuff. Humans are at the top of my list after Sasuke, to kill."

"Woah someone has the same ambition as The Earl," the twins say

"Earl maybe you can test her on the twins seeing how they despise each other," Lulubell suggests

"Wait we do?" they ask together,

"If I hate them they would be severely injured right now,"

"Well you can fight after dinner," he says and they start to eat, Naru has a lack of appetite and does not eat, insteads she gets up and walks to the door. Once the door shuts she rushes and finds herself on the roof, she sits on the wrong side of the railing, her legs dangling off the roof.

 **Dinner**

"Should someone go after her?" Allen asks

"Maybe," Tyki says,

 **Roof**

Naru stares out onto the grassy area around the mansion, tears roll down her face,

"Why do I always get myself into these things?" she asks herself shaking her head, she wipes her tears with the back of her hand. "Pathetic," she says to herself,

 **Dinner**

Everyone had finished eating and Road, Allen, Tyki and Sheryl went to look for the new member, they search together they search everywhere and it came down to the last place, the roof. They head up the stairs.

 **Roof**

Naru carries on staring, when she heard footsteps approaching and goes to the railing behind the steps. She puts herself in the same position as before, she sits there for about 10 minutes when a male voice that was deepish says behind her about 8 meters.

"You know safety rails are there for a reason," Sheryl was Naru's first thought but Naru keeps quiet he walks over to her and puts his arms on the railing and looks out. "You made us worry, you know that, it's not the same with the stuff we went through. The pain is enough to make someone commit suicide you know," he tells her

"Suicide doesn't work, when the one trying it, is never going to die," she says dully

"Look Naru how would you like it if I adopt you, you and Road would be sisters, and you won't have to stick around here."

" **Go for it Kit/Pup/Cub/Kid,"** the demons says. **"You can do it Sheryl is a very loving father figure,"** the noah says

"I would enjoy that, thank you," she says and still staring out at the world.

"Well first off I would rather you on the other side of the railing and not the one that makes the railing useless." he says

"If you are making rules, I don't care about rules," she says. "I only abide by my rules which is to never abandon my friends or family."

"Those are good rules but what about your safety?" he asks

"Well if I wanted to be safe I wouldn't have gone with a dangerous career path," Naru says she looks at Sheryl who grabs her arm and pulls her to stand and the Naru jumps back over to the other side of the banister and wipes her tears away.

"Naru!" Road spots them and runs over to Naru and hugs her she grabs her hands, the fingertips starting to turn grey, the nails starting to turn black.

"Road I'm adopting her,"

"Yay a sister," Road says gleefully careful not to shout. "We should probably get you to your room," she says noticing her new sisters incoordination, and dazed look in her eyes. She grabs the railing, "Naru are you okay?" Naru nods slowly and grabs Road's shoulder  
"Let's go," she says Sheryl picks her up and puts her on his back  
"You're not walking back like this," he says Naru puts up no fight as they walk to her room. "Maybe you can fight tomorrow," he says Naru didn't reply he looks at Naru's now sleeping form, the grey had now started moving up her arms and you could see grey on the little skin of the legs you could see.

 **Time Skip Brought To You By The Time Lord**

Naru woke up in her bed with a god awful headache and a warm feeling next to her, her eyes open to see Road laying there next to her.  
"Oh Naru your up!" she says excitedly. "Congratulations you are now an official Noah!" she shouts excitedly.

"Keep it down my ears hurt," Naru complains as she looks at her grey hands  
 **"Well done you took the transformation well,"** her noah compliments

"You go get ready I'll be outside," Road says Naru nods and takes a shower, then changes into a light blue tee and black leggings again, and a pair of trainers, these by the way are red. She looks in the mirror,  
 _"I think you change back with a thought like your demon form you know that one time,"_ Alex says Naru does that and it changes to her original form. She walks to the door and opens it to see Road,

"Ready for breakfast?" she asks Naru nods. "You know I shouldn't be surprised by the fact you figured how to change forms so quickly,"  
"Yeah I do have a demon form as well," she says. "Anyways when do I get to kill stuff?" Naru says

"You sure are strange, I mean I like killing but not that much," Road says  
"What?! Like I said half demon, 3 demons residing in me and now a noah who wants revenge on humanity, you can't actually blame me." Naru says as they arrive at the dining area, Road goes in first dragging Naru again to sit next to her,  
"Good morning Road, Naru, wait.. Naru?" Tyki says surprised  
"Yeah?" Naru says  
"How in the?" he said  
"Less human genes to change, and I have to say the noah change is a whole lot more pleasant than a demon." Naru says  
"I am not even gonna asks how you knew how to change back," he says the twins walk in,  
"How in the world?" Jasdero says surprised  
"Awesomeness," Naru says with a fox grin

 **And that is a wrap, again sorry about the long wait, school, detentions from that god awful teacher and other stuff to do. So yeah again review and hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
